


We don't clean with lye anymore

by greenhairedfae



Series: Disney femslash drabbles [1]
Category: Cinderella (1950), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Princesses, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Disney femslash, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhairedfae/pseuds/greenhairedfae
Summary: I'm starting a series of drabbles that are each around 200 words for neglected disney femslash ships that I think could use some writing.





	We don't clean with lye anymore

She’d always smelled like apple blossoms and cool mountain air in spring. When Cinderella’s fingers glanced the tiny princess’ cool hands she was startled by similarities she kept forgetting. Lye blisters had painfully calloused her dainty fingers. She smiled to keep from crying. Life could be so unfair.

“You’re perfect” Snow said, shy lashes dusting across delicately pinked cheeks. Sometimes she spoke in response to unspoken insecurities,  _ you are loved. _

Cinderella brushed one to her fingertip gently, and it was priceless like she was. They had survived so much to come to this little cottage in the woods, where they could make their lives in comfort. They’d fallen into a pattern of quaint domesticity. Snow filled the air with cardamom baked pies, the hearth warm and soft while Cinderella kept their bed in crisp folded sheets and lovingly stitched quilts by her side. She looked into her lover’s eyes, sparkling with the promise of so much joy like amber glass. She was so dear, precious and deserved so much. Cinderella would give her the world, sun and moon, so much more than this small hermitage. 

“Make a wish” She held out the lash. 

Snow smiled her small apple crescent smile. “What more could I possibly want?” 


End file.
